


Dressin' Up

by CriticalKitty



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Costumes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Kinktober 2020, Lace, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Nude Photos, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalKitty/pseuds/CriticalKitty
Summary: Set during the school festival.Ritsuka has a surprise for Mafuyu.He just wasn’t sure if his boyfriend would appreciate this. On the one hand, Mafuyu was the gayest man he knew. On the other, he was very eager to receive that photo of Ritsuka in the seifuku from Yatake-san. He really hoped that was out of the guy’s sexual curiosity and not his general comradery and penchant for embarrassing anyone he was close to.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Dressin' Up

Ritsuka was every kind of embarrassed. This had not been a good day for him, and he just got a text from Mafuyu with a picture of Shizusumi and Hiiragi dressed as schoolgirls, so he had definitely shared their photo with Hiiragi. Damn. Well, at least that pudding top bastard couldn’t hold it against him.

He hadn’t told anyone and damned if he was gonna, but he had a bit of a surprise for Mafuyu. He hoped it would turn his day around.

He just wasn’t sure if his boyfriend would appreciate this. On the one hand, Mafuyu was the gayest man he knew. On the other, he was very eager to receive that photo of Ritsuka in the seifuku from Yatake-san. He really hoped that was out of the guy’s sexual curiosity and not his general comradery and penchant for embarrassing anyone he was close to.

When he took the old school outfit from his older sister, he had taken something else as well.

A certain set of somethings, actually.

A lace bra and panties.

He didn’t know what had possessed him to do so, all he knew about the matter at the moment was that he was slightly itchy in a number of unmentionable places.

Nonetheless, he was eager to have the upper hand on Mafuyu for once - experience wise. There wasn’t an awful lot his partner hadn’t already experienced with Yuuki.

Something very bold took hold of him and he wrote his boyfriend a text reading “So you like sending our pictures to Hiiragi, huh?”

And then another: “I hope you don’t share these,” followed by taking a selfie of himself in a closed bathroom stall, his flushed face holding a look of determination, a heel on the closed toilet lid, his hip cocked while his free hand held his halfway unbuttoned top daringly open for the camera. The shot revealing what should have been his bare nipple but was instead a peek of the bralette he’d taken from Yayoi, a dusty lilac purple and very lacy, his nipple showing from under it. It had also come with a matching pair of panties. Nothing too risqué, they were mostly ribbed cotton, with lace only on the seams.

When he’d asked for her old high-school uniform, his sister told him to take whatever he needed from her closet, directing that the uniform was hung on the right. She probably didn’t expect him to look in the bag that was under the hung items, but at 17, Ritsuka was full of surprises.

On top of feeling itchy, he was feeling pretty powerful and confident, allowing him that extra bit of courage that he needed to press the Send button. A spark of excitement had run through him when he left her room with the items at hand. Another when he had put them on and more than one now, as he was acting on it for Mafuyu. The feeling was similar to being on the stage in front of a crowd during a live show.

After he took the first one, he got looser. Sending a panty shot from under his skirt and then one where he held the skirt up for Mafuyu to see the cotton stretching over his bulge, the ribbed fabric visibly outlining his dick.

Pretty much immediately he received a text back reading “???” followed by “where r u right now???” And not five minutes passed from his reporting the location, when he heard Mafuyu coming into the bathroom and calling out his name, sounding a little out of breath. He marked his whereabouts by putting forward one foot from under the chamber door. A short while passed in which he could hear the other teen checking the rest of the stalls for inhibitors, and then he heard a lock turning from the direction of the entrance to the bathroom, before Mafuyu called for him to come out of the stall.

“Fuck,” the ginger exclaimed when Ritsuka came out, shirt still only half buttoned.

He knew his boyfriend thought he was hot, sure, but it didn’t hurt at all to see him get disheveled over looking at Ritsuka every once in a while, as a reminder. Mafuyu approached him quickly, grabbing him by the nape of his neck and bringing him in for a kiss, making their teeth clang a little in his rush. He let the ginger set the pace, a small noise escaping him in his surprise at the sudden attack.

He’d be lying if he tried to say that seeing his boyfriend all dressed up like some sort of butler-host-ikemen wasn’t getting him going faster than usual. He always wondered what appeal people saw in role playing when they were with their intended partners, why would they need to imagine them as something they weren’t. Now he understood. It was thrilling, getting to see his partner in a different light, getting to possess all the confidence of a made-up character’s bravado. Also, that side-comb was something that Mafuyu definitely needed to consider switching to.

The vocalist reached for his still intact buttons and began undoing them and Ritsuka’s mouth migrated to his neck as he did so, causing him to falter in his ministrations, pausing entirely to moan and rest his head on the other’s shoulder when he began sucking on the spot on Mafuyu’s neck he knew was extra sensitive. The ginger eventually managed to finish opening the shirt in spite of the distractions, pulling on it and untucking it from the skirt at his waist and taking a step back to appreciate the view, looking entirely too pleased with himself as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and raised it in question, “can I take pictures? This is so hot, Uenoyama-kun,” he asked in a low tone.

Ritsuka nodded, but immediately became unsure of what he should do with his arms and legs. “Uh… Where do you want me?” he asked, suddenly feeling like the most awkward being in existence. How could this be so different from the selfies?

Mafuyu giggled and snapped a picture of him fumbling, before saying “Why don’t we just continue, and I’ll take them as we go.”

He could kiss the other boy for being so smart and putting an end to his flailing. Actually, scratch that, of course he’s going to kiss him. He grabbed Mafuyu by the lapel of his tailored jacket and manhandled him a little until he had him pinned to the empty wall by the sinks, catching a sideways glance at the full body mirror that stood on the other end of the row of sinks from them, there for students to adjust their uniforms, need be. He smirked, getting his confidence back, and whispered “god, we’re hot,” before leaning in and attaching his lips to Mafuyu’s again, the other’s head hitting the wall a little when he let out a small laugh that was cut into a gasp in the middle, as Ritsuka nibbled on his lower lip. They both giggled into each other’s mouth at the small thud.

Mafuyu took advantage of this pause to twist them around and have the guitarist pinned to the wall instead, taking his chance and sneaking a photo before the other could get conscious of himself again and then going back to their interrupted kiss, the hand not holding his phone reaching for his boyfriend’s tight abdomen and rubbing there and upwards toward his half covered chest. Ritsuka shivered and hummed, his hands balancing him against the wall as he let the vocalist have his way with him, curious as to what he was going to do.

As the ginger rubbed over the lace covered flesh, Ritsuka gasped at the feel of it scratching against his sensitive skin, so different from the itching he’d endured all day long. Mafuyu took note of his reaction and pinched the nipple a little, earning a moan from his partner and getting all the more egged on.

“Uenoyama-kun, I didn’t know your nipples were so sensitive,” he said as he realized one hand wasn’t cutting it, but instead of disposing of his phone, decided to get creative and latched his mouth to the unattended nipple, all while showing zero remorse for its pair, twisting and tweaking on it almost to the point of abuse.

Ritsuka shook his head, “Ah-I’m not. I wasn’t. I th-ink it’s because the lace has been mm-rubbing against them the wh-whole day,” he was shivering and having trouble talking. His arms wrapped around the ginger’s back to hold on to him by his shoulders in a weird sort of embrace.

Mafuyu pulled the half of the shirt that was tickling his face off his boyfriend’s shoulder and after a moment, decided to pull off of him himself in order to capture this image; Ritsuka with what little makeup they had managed to hold him still long enough to put on him – smudged in the best way. His shirt open, barely covering the one half of his torso and covering nothing of the other, gathered at his elbow and displaying his forearm muscles perfectly. His nipples a bright reddish pink under the lilac lace, one glistening with Mafuyu’s saliva. His stomach all the more taut with all the shivering and the skirt covering what was sure to be a good view under it.

After taking a few shots, the vocalist took hold of his boyfriend’s hand and directed it to hold the hem of the skirt up for him to take more pictures, with a pose similar to the one the dark-haired boy had sent him earlier, only in a much more disheveled state, the bulge that was already prominently outlined before now making the garment visibly strained, a dark, wet spot forming at its peak.

Ritsuka complied with all of Mafuyu’s demands, basking in the attention from his usually somewhat aloof boyfriend and liking this every bit as much as the other, if not a little more. He looked at Mafuyu, with his cheeks a darker shade of the same salmon color of his shiny eyes and now much messier, but still side-combed hair. A mark was blooming on his neck where he had sucked before and sweat was forming on his forehead, making Ritsuka realize that the suit he was wearing had to be pretty hindering in this room without air-conditioning.

He decided Mafuyu required some assistance with this. He took the phone from his boyfriend’s hand, overcoming light resistance, and snapped a few shots of the other boy, before putting it back in his hand to free his own and getting to work on getting him more comfortable.

Ritsuka undid his tie, pulling on it a little roughly – making Mafuyu shiver, and leaving it on him while he unbuttoned his shirt. Throughout this process, Mafuyu was staring up at him through his lashes, breathing heavily through his slightly open mouth. He could think of other places that mouth could go, but that wasn’t the point right now. The boy wasn’t wearing an undershirt, having been too warm for it. The guitarist took the phone from him once more, taking another couple of pictures before unbuckling the other’s belt and opening his fly one handed. He took another photo and then pulled Mafuyu’s already hard cock out of his underwear, stroking it a little before leaning close to his boyfriend’s ear and asking in a whisper, “Mafuyu, can I keep going?”

Mafuyu nodded, “Mmm-yeah, yes. Whatever you want.” His eyelids fluttering shut as he replied, his hips following the movement of Ritsuka’s hand on every upstroke.

The dark-haired boy pulled back and took another picture right after letting go of the other’s dick, just before he could complain. And then also recorded his sad face, for the hell of it.

He helped Mafuyu out of his jacket and shirt, taking care to leave the tie still on the boy for another photo, before placing the phone on the sink to his side and pulling Mafuyu in for another kiss by the loose tie, attacking his lips with his own again, hand returning to its stroking.

While they kissed, Mafuyu regained enough control of his limbs to begin undressing Ritsuka. Slowly removing his shirt and skirt before reaching his covered nipples again, this time with both of his hands, slipping them under the already tight bra to get to the knobs. He pushed forward with his groin, nonverbally transmitting to his boyfriend that he wanted them both stroked together and moaning loudly when the dark-haired boy did just as he wished, untucking himself from the tight panties to grab hold of them both in his palm, his sigh of relief harmonizing with Mafuyu’s moan. His mouth went back to the sweet spot on the vocalist’s neck and his free hand went to the other’s mouth, remembering where they were and trying to silence him as best he could. Mafuyu being Mafuyu had of course sucked his fingers into his mouth, holding off the sounds that were escaping him by focusing on sucking and licking the digits. Counterproductively causing a loud groan to escape his boyfriend.

Ritsuka forwent his attempt at keeping them both quiet when he thought of a better use of his thoroughly wetted fingers, moving to join them with the fingers of his other hand around their cocks, never stopping in his stroking, but now having the added advantage of wetness.

It didn’t take long after this for their hips to stutter as they both reached their releases, mouths attaching sloppily once more as they did, Mafuyu leaning back against the wall for support and taking Ritsuka with him. When there is another thump of head hitting wall, they broke their kiss to snicker at themselves once more, laying foreheads on opposite shoulders and taking a moment to breath.

A minute or two later, Mafuyu is the first to move - his hands sliding down and around Ritsuka’s waist to rest on his ass, one on each cheek. Fingers teasing as they rubbed gently back and forth over the lace framing the undergarment, never quite slipping under it. After almost lulling them both to sleep while standing, something snaps the vocalist out of his trance and he squeezes his counterpart out as well, before letting go of his ass in order to get his phone, set on the sink beside them. He reached Ritsuka’s shoulder and held him a bit of a distance away in order to, of course, take another picture. At this point, the bra on his chest has risen, scrunched above his swollen nipples, where Mafuyu’s hands had been before, his cock was still out of the panties, slowly softening, and his stomach glistened with their mixed release.

The vocalist looked a little displeased. He scrunched his face up in concentration, before apparently reaching a conclusion as to what’s bothering him and pulling the wig off his boyfriend’s head, ruffling his flattened hair back to normal before again snapping a photo, a pleased little smile on his lips, way too cute for the things they’d been doing.

“Hmm I think I like you best as you are, after all. No costumes necessary.” Mafuyu remarks in his gentle tone.

“I am still wearing lingerie, though.” Ritsuka challenged, raising his eyebrows.

“You can take them off and that’s good too, but this color does suit you very well.” His boyfriend sassed back, nodding at him like a serious fashion critic approving a design.

“Mmm, you know who else I think this color could go well on?” He asked while taking the wig from Mafuyu’s hand and haphazardly putting it on the other boy, taking a bit of extra care to hide the peeking salmon strands back under it. He liked the outcome, although the dark hair did take a moment to get used to.

“I know who else could rock this host suit.” Mafuyu answered, picking the jacket up from the floor and wrapping it around Ritsuka’s shoulders, not bothering to properly put his arms through the sleeves. He gave Ritsuka the once over and declared, “nice,” before taking another picture.

The guitarist snatched the phone from his hand to take a counter picture of Mafuyu in the now messy wig, eliciting a quick war for control of the camera, accompanied by the sounds of happy laughter filling the room, which ended when Ritsuka stole a kiss mid-struggle and proceeded to take a selfie of them both.

They clean up and tidy up themselves, the room and their costumes as best they can, the atmosphere a little awkward in the aftermath until right before they go back out the bathroom, when they both reached for the door handle at the same time and paused with arms outstretched.

“Umm,” Ritsuka began at the same time that Mafuyu started saying “Uenoyama-kun.”

The dark-haired teen gestured for his boyfriend to continue, so he did, “next time… do you want to… switch?” He asked, shooting his effective puppy dog eyes at the other, fearing rejection.

Ritsuka kissed him quickly, catching him by surprise, before replying that that was exactly what was on his own mind.

They both grin as they leave the room. Excited for the possibilities the future holds, they go back to their classrooms’ festival events, a couple of hours still remaining before they can go home and shower.

Ritsuka isn’t sure why he hadn’t taken the bra off when they were redressing, but it was too late for that at this point. If he’d thought it bothered him before, there was no comparing it to the chafing on his abused nipples now.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for Kinktober 2020, but knowing myself, I didn't pick a date to publish on. Instead I drew some random numbers and came up with Nipple play, Lace & Nudes (Ludes) and this is my take.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading!  
> Thanks for beta-ing, Suharu!


End file.
